


Shall we?

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alhambra is ok, But Not For Long!, Everyone Is Alive, Evie x Greenie implied, Family Issues, Fighting Kink, Fix-It, Jacob has ho idea who Maxwell is, Lewis has a tiny cameo too, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Pining, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK????, Teamwork, Touch-Starved, Worship, doing missions and heists together, gotta do it all myself, take that Ubisoft, that's the problem, there's a big fire but not at Alhambra, underground fight clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Джейкоб и Максвелл встречаются раньше. Это быстрее искры, упавшей в сено, ярче Великого лондонского пожара и сильнее правил, которые установлены другими.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shall we?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shall We?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293088) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



> **Перевод названия:**
> 
> − приступим? итак? начнем? Употребляется в конструкциях типа «сожжем тут всё к чертовой матери, shall we?»  
> − алсо, и Джейкоб, и Максвелл частенько используют ее перед своими сумасбродствами
> 
> Крышесносный трейлер от **Horned Shield**! Скоро в кинотеатрах!  
> https://youtu.be/PHFtCKvTZ8M
> 
> Чудесный арт кисти **Deadlysequence**  
>  https://deadlysequence.tumblr.com/post/190409497338/for-troublemakingrebel-scene-of-shall-we-just

_So now, my dear, it’s just a matter of time,_

_So buckle up, because you’ll soon become my partner in crime!_

Written By Wolves − Genius

У Джейкоба по спине водопад, и все хлопают его и панибратски поддевают локтями, − он ведь с третьего захода уложил того лысого здоровяка на обе лопатки, эка невидаль. Пот жрет ссадины нещадно, он извалялся, как боров, костяшки сбиты страшно и из носа до сих пор льет, как бы он ни мазал по лицу рукой и размотавшимися бинтами, и зрелище он − под стать грязной, бесноватой от азарта толпе, но, черт возьми, если не самый живой он в этих вонючих застенках.

Он развозит кровь хуже прежнего, вытирает пальцы о штаны и таращится поверх голов туда, откуда на него − он знает, что на него, и знает, что больше не на кого, и даже будь тут кто еще, он бы всё равно знал, потому что этот взгляд прям, красноречив и пригвождает к месту, − смотрят глаза такие зеленые, какими в Лондоне не бывают даже королевские, вдоль и поперек вылизанные от копоти парки. Джейкоб понятия не имеет, кто это. Он мог бы предположить, все ж таки не даром проходят расследования с Реймондом и этим башковитым пацаном, но в голове у него пусто, в горле сухо и Топпинг вдруг лезет прямо в морду со своим клятым цилиндром, приторной лестью и пачкой слипшихся банкнот. Джейкоб считает деньги, быстро и ловко разделяя купюры, это дело он умеет и любит. Когда всё сходится, он отпихивает Топпинга с этими его фальшивыми «ах, мистер Фрай, вы мое спасение», «еще десяток раундов, мистер Фрай, и вы меня озолотите, честное слово» и «горячейший, пламенный привет вашей сестрице, мистер Фрай», которые как мухи − жужжат, да толку, − но момент упущен, и толпа снова толпа, тени в заплеванных углах безлики, и греет его только нехилый вечерний выигрыш, а не чужой, приценивающийся взгляд.

Джейкоб шастает по подпольным боям через вечер, иногда − через два, если совсем уж невмоготу и ноет выбитое плечо или дергает лодыжку после тяжелого пинка; на нем живого места нет, но и заживает на нем, как на собаке, и если это не лицо, Иви не задает вопросов, только смотрит, подняв брови, а это почти никогда не лицо, потому что черта с два он его подставит.

Он долго разглядывает переносицу в зеркале, пятнами сходящий синяк и в один прыжок вылетает из сестриного вагона, когда слышит шаги. Иви умеет только пилить и рассуждать о морали. Аморально драться ради денег. Он говорит, что эти деньги идут в пользу обожаемого Братства, потому что с них он кормит Грачей − буквально, − а те потом бросаются грызть за них двоих глотки. Иви говорит, что ему пора повзрослеть. Разговоры их, как видно, не клеятся. Он сбегает, оставляя ее копаться в бумажках, делать умный вид и с придыханием называть Грини «мистером», а сам по-настоящему занимается делом. Стоило выбираться из захолустья, чтобы сидеть на заднице и выжидать какого-то там момента для чего-то. Хотя Старрик, вон, тоже сидит, и вся эта их хваленая война настолько муторная, что без Блайтеров, которые кроют его во всю силу своих легких, когда бобби отползут подальше, и не понять бы было, что они воюют. Так, перекидываются комками грязи, я украл у вас повозку, а мы у тебя − две, трепещи, Англия.

Он тратит хорошо если не половину на цилиндры и сюртуки по фигуре, потому что в этом и есть смысл денег, черт возьми, и их нового положения − на полступеньки выше, чем в Кроули, − но влезает в самые старые свои тряпки, чтобы слиться с бродягами, уличной ветошью и пьяньчугами, которые приходят поглазеть, как летают кулаки. Это называется красивым словом «инкогнито»: все знают Джейкоба Фрая, никто не знает его в лицо, и он пользуется этим, и каждый раз обломанный мелок карябает на доске новую кличку, придуманную на ходу, и он бы хотел, конечно, купаться в лучах сомнительной славы, но это не совсем та слава, которой он ждал. Совсем не та. Когда его узнают, редко, это, как правило, Грачи. Они машут ему и... «Как поживает мисс Фрай?» Джейкоб пожимает плечом, ему почем знать, и увиливает от будничных разговоров в переулки. Лондон такой огромный, так полон людей, так легко в нем исчезнуть навсегда и так потрясающе, до трепета в желудке, невыносимо, смертельно скучно.

Он уворачивается, прошмыгивает под локтем, вскользь ловит затрещину и, вильнув штопором, бьет в позвоночник. У него туго сидящий в кулаке кастет без шипов, у бедолаги − полный рот песка. Ему, в общем, плевать. Никто их сюда насильно не сгонял; они пришли, он раздал каждому по мере возрастания собственной щедрости. Ограду перемахивают еще двое. Джейкобу не в тягость. Они немного танцуют, шаг влево, еще один, он приглашающе манит саднящей ладонью, пригибается, валит первого и пристукивает для верности носком сапога. Когда его вдруг подхватывают сзади, выламывая руки, Джейкоба захлестывает с головой. Не потому что он пропустил третьего, подставился и попался и не потому что видит раскрывшийся ножик у второго − так, обломочек, даже побриться не хватит, − а потому что за плечом у этого умника, смазанно, в заднем ряду, в момент, когда расходятся передние, видит, как на него смотрят и чего от него ждут. Нож он выбивает ногой, зубы − затылком, уделывает одного и возвращается к другому, пока тот не опомнился. Потом протискивается мимо Топпинга, который умоляет его взять еще один раунд, влезает на стул и, согнувшись под низким потолком, рыскает взглядом по лицам. Топпинг вьется вокруг него, ноет, вот-вот за штанину дергать начнет, и Джейкоб думает, может, спросить у него, может, он знает, этот прохвост, он же всех знает в здешней преисподней.

Джейкоб тяжело падает на стул и разваливается − и, может, даже буквально отчасти, − а потом все-таки спрашивает, но только − где Топпинг будет собирать свой цирк назавтра. Потом всю ночь шарахается с пьяным вусмерть Диккенсом по каким-то трущобам, пугая стаи крыс, а не стаи несуществующих призраков, надирается сам, где-то спит − хватит и того, что койка под ним не трясется, наматывая километры по городу, − а потом, сам как призрак, является к Топпингу в прокуренный подвал Уайтчапела.

Похмелье, предвкушение и нетерпение, которое сидит в нем вечной занозой, мешаются в какую-то неясную томительную ярость, когда он выходит на ринг, точно так же как выходит на него каждый раз этот фокусник, любитель исчезновений. Одного его одобрительного кивка достаточно. Джейкоб подставляет бок вместо солнечного сплетения, швыряет кого-то через спину, кому-то заряжает локтем, делает это грязно, − в таких расправах чести мало, но за них его и чествуют лишней пинтой в паршивом баре, сложенном из ящиков и отодранных от забора досок. Он расползается отбитым локтем по стойке, промакивая скомканной рубашкой шею, и говорит в отвернутый затылок:

− Следите за мной?

От него бьет опасностью так жарко, что пинты недостаточно и Джейкоб тут же берет вторую; шибает похлеще, чем от горящего порохового склада, и Джейкоб не знает, дело ли в страшном шраме от виска почти до подбородка, в шальных глазах, в том, как он держится и как отличается от сброда, или в том, как широко и остро улыбается ему и с каким удовольствием оглядывает его, выставившего себя напоказ.

− За каждым вашим потрясающим своей мощью танцем, дорогой друг.

Джейкоб по привычке пытается спорить:

− Это не танцы, а паскудное месиво.

− Это искусство, и вы владеете им столь мастерски, что остается лишь гадать, почему Лондон до сих пор не распростерт у ваших ног.

Они смотрят друг на друга так, что это почти осязаемо. Внутри Джейкоба грузно ворочается что-то, он думает − пиво, проглоченное на пустой желудок, и шее вдруг становится невыносимо под жгутом скрученной и насквозь мокрой рубашки; он вытирает ладонь о штанину и протягивает в тот хорошо если фут, случайно оставшийся между ними, колени их уже соприкасаются.

− Джейкоб Фрай.

Ему хочется услышать, как раскатистый голос превратит его имя в гром, и желание его исполняется тот час.

− Безмерно рад знакомству, Джейкоб, − он сдергивает перчатку для пожатия горячего и крепкого. − Максвелл Рот.

Это не говорит ему ни о чем, только «Максвелл» медом перекатывается по языку, и «Рот» − почти как «rot», как «гниль», и он думает − всего секунду, может, − десять к одному, что это псевдоним, и ему тоже стоило представиться каким-нибудь Дорианом, потому как «это неразумно, Джейкоб», «не высовывайся, Джейкоб», «постарайся не засветиться хоть в этот раз, братец», но этот мурчащий рык, это стремительное «Рот» отрезает все его мысли одним движением невидимого лезвия. Они сидят до закрытия, − Джейкоб и не знал даже, что топпинговские рассадники закрываются на пару часов, чтобы вымести зал, окатить из ведер ринг, вытряхнуть крысоловки в помойный двор. Они говорят до смешного много, и третья пинта, и без того выдохшаяся, выдыхается окончательно, нетронутая, и Джейкоб − вместе с ней, едва поспевая. Максвелл спрашивает, где он научился так драться; Джейкоб готов не сморгнув выложить ему всю свою небогатую биографию, но говорит только:

− В моих местах это был единственный способ выжить. О, ну, и деньги, − он равнодушно пожимает плечом, как будто деньги для него − и впрямь сущая мелочь. Бедным быть не зазорно, говорят. Бедным быть смертельно, знает Джейкоб, он видел, видит до сих пор.

− Жизнь, безусловно, сделала правильную ставку, − говорит Максвелл, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки улыбки. Джейкоб отводит взгляд и тут же поднимает обратно. У него подло горят уши, но, может, в жалком свечении усыпанных мухами ламп этого не видно.

Светает, когда они расстаются. Он подспудно ожидал личный экипаж, притаившийся в переулке, или, на худой конец, что Максвелл поймает ранний кэб одним щелчком пальцев, но Максвелл Рот прощается и непринужденно, прогулочным шагом отправляется вверх по улице, ныряя в тень и снова возникая в круге фонаря. Джейкоб смотрит ему в спину, как будто тот сейчас исчезнет в облаке угольной пыли, с хлопком и искрами, как будто его безвозвратно проглотит серость города, и мучительно борется с желанием влезть на крыши и, прыгая через трубы, тайно последовать за ним. Прохожий гаркает, чтоб он не стоял столбом посреди дороги, и Джейкоб ему даже почти благодарен.

Дымный столб уже недалеко, ползет и стелется толстой мягкой гусеницей, Джейкоб слышал как-то на бегу: какой-то чудак читал бродяжкам про гусеницу, которая курит и задает дурацкие вопросы; да мало ли безумцев на этих улицах? Он так и сидит, болтая ногами над лежащей далеко внизу землей. Утреннее солнце тусклое; он смотрит на рассвет сквозь смог, пока мимо не пролетает, наконец, паровоз, и Берта грузно громыхает, уносясь прочь. Джейкоб терпеть не может вопросы; Максвелл Рот не задал ни одного, на который ему бы не хотелось ответить. Он выстреливает тросом в столб на той стороне и спрыгивает на усвистывающий из-под ног вагон.

− Джейкоб Фрай!

Он не успевает даже вытянуть ноги на диван и мог бы поклясться, что в тоне этом отца больше, чем самой Иви.

− Тебя где носило?

− Ну, знаешь, − он откидывается на подушки, ненароком выглядывая Грини за дверью: не идет ли посерьезничать о манускриптах и поворковать о рассыпающемся гербарии? − Тут... и сям.

− «Сям»? ...Джейкоб!

Он ерзает, выгребая из карманов деньги, и расхристанной стопкой кладет не глядя на сейф позади себя. Откуп Иви никогда не пронимает, но несколько смиряет ее стремление попенять Джейкобу на поведение, не соответствующее его статусу наследственного ассасина. Он почти уверен, что наследственность − единственная причина его ассасинства, он просто не знал, что может быть как-то по-другому, не в смысле как у тамплиеров, пусть катятся к черту, а просто иначе, без всяких там братств, орденов и каких-то размытых идеалов. Он совершенно точно уверен, что легко мог бы стать кем угодно еще, но абсолютно не представляет кем именно. Максвеллу он соврал, что работает на маленькую лавочку удивительных вещей, а Максвелл ответил, что в таком случае она действительно оправдывает свое название.

Они, конечно, встречаются снова. Джейкоб по дуге обходит разодетого в пух и прах Топпинга, чтобы выцепить в отдалении лицо, кивнуть друг другу, − как будто они замышляют что-то, известное только им двоим, − и выйти на четыре раунда. Уже во втором всё разваливается, потому что на плече у скользкого, как дворовая кошка, доходяги он видит криво выбитый кулак с пером, и Блайтер неприветливо ему улыбается − с пониманием. Джейкоб таких перебил десятки, ничего сложного, только сдержаться сейчас и просто повозить паршивца мордой по полу.

На полу Джейкоб оказывается сам: искры из глаз, звон в затылке, и пара жилистых ладоней мертвой хваткой бульдога сжимает ему горло так, что он, кажется, проглатывает собственный кадык. Джейкоб взбрыкивает. Сердце колотится где-то у самого корня языка. Он делает это инстинктивно − хватает за голову и резко поворачивает, а потом с минуту лежит в полузадохнувшемся отупении под обмякшим телом.

Топпинг пятится от него, умело избегая тупиков и углов, − сразу к дверям, к тем, что пошире, и клянется, что ничего не знал, точно так же как не знал он и про нож в тот раз. Джейкобу удается стрясти с него сверх ставки, − это самое меньшее, что Топпинг может для него сделать. Максвелл ждет его у пустых пивных бочек, с парой стопок чего-то бесцветного, и Джейкоб, не спрашивая, сразу опрокидывает свою, пока Максвелл рассказывает − будто картину словами пишет, а Джейкоб − холст, − как выглядел он со стороны, чистая неуправляемая энергия хаоса. Джейкоб недоверчиво фыркает.

− Я ему шею свернул.

− Весьма заслуженно, дорогой мой.

− Да, но это бои без правил, а не бойня!

Он тянется ко второй стопке и против воли, словно его хорошенько стегнуло разрядом от одной из этих мудреных штуковин Белла, вздрагивает и замирает под мягко скользнувшей на плечо и между лопаток, к основанию шеи, ладонью. Мгновение он чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным. Затем Максвелл предлагает уйти, и Джейкоб смотрит на него так, как будто тот только что признался, что лично присутствовал при пожаре шестьсот шестьдесят шестого и видел, что устроили его вороны, облюбовавшие Тауэр. Он выдыхает после «прогуляться на свежем воздухе» и хриплого смешка, потому как свежие в этом городе разве что газеты, − «незаметно, братец, подразумевало, что об этом не будут кричать с первой полосы с утра пораньше», − и, шагнув было следом, запоздало оборачивается смахнуть оставшийся джин.

Ночной Саутуарк − лучшее место, чтобы умереть, потому что здесь это делают легко и быстро: даже днем прохожие смотрят мимо тела, тихонько прирезанного в сумерках и брошенного сидеть за рухлядью. Джейкоб машинально подлезает под манжет и затягивает наруч с клинком потуже, а потом тщательно одергивает рукава рубашки и куртки; он знает, что Максвелл так или иначе заметит и неизбежно спросит и что когда-нибудь хваленое его ассасинство просочится и сюда тоже, но пока он сам спрашивает, кивнув на проржавевшую лестницу вдоль окон и не называя вещи своими именами, не хочет ли Максвелл, не может ли, не лучше ли... Максвелл Рот запрокидывает голову, чтобы быстро взглянуть на крыши, на тон темнее неба, смеется и запросто подтягивается на нижний пролет. Наверху он первый, − потому что, шутит Джейкоб, переваливая через край, он поддался, − или потому что слишком долго стоял, разинув рот. Максвелл длинный и угловатый, но, − Джейкоб выхватывает из памяти слово, ему самому чуждое, − грациозный. Он буравит ему затылок, каждый раз когда тот оказывается на пару шагов впереди, и это действительно плохая идея, коль скоро смотреть ему нужно под ноги − на провалы улиц между домов, резкие скаты и грубые стыки, но Джейкоб мало что может с этим поделать.

Странно наблюдать город с высоты, на которую даже голуби поднимаются неохотно и редко, − наблюдать с кем-то другим: не с Грини, любителем покровительственно проводить короткой дорогой, глядите, мол, как хорошо я знаю город, «осторожно, тут ступенька, мисс Фрай»; не с Иви, которая вечно как на иголках и не ценит болтовню на бегу; не с Джорджем, который то и дело хватает за плечо, «погоди, не сейчас, еще рано, жди», и закатывает глаза, если удается вывернуться и удрать. Темза вытягивается перед ними, сливаясь с берегами, с туманом, с дымом и мостами, та сторона едва просматривается, на этой натужно работают трубы, как будто дня им было недостаточно. Впрочем, тому, чье имя на них прилеплено, никогда не достаточно. Максвелл кивает.

− Старрик прибрал к рукам всё, до чего дотянулся, а остальное решил задушить, и, боюсь, последним он наслаждается куда как больше.

Они стоят плечом к плечу, касаясь, и Максвелл вдруг легонько поддевает его, − у Джейкоба сердце проваливается в желудок, − и спрашивает:

− Не заглянуть ли нам на огонек? Сгораю от любопытства, чем могут они промышлять в столь поздний час.

Джейкоб ошалело моргает.

− Сейчас? Туда?

− Прямо сейчас! В самое сердце!

Он никогда не падал с крыш, но в тот момент, когда он торопливо лезет вниз по стенающему водостоку, ощущение у него именно такое − подвешенности в воздухе и неминуемого, очень быстрого приближения земли.

Перемахнув забор незамеченными, − место невзрачное и обманчиво заброшенное, словно пытается затеряться между причалами, кранами и большими фабриками, − они прячутся на утопающем в темноте складе, с минуту наблюдают за снулыми охранниками тут и там, и Джейкоб, перепрыгнув у одного из них прямо над головой, подает − жест непроизвольный, он не думает даже, − руку, а Максвелл принимает ее, сохраняя равновесие. Окон сверху нет; Джейкоб находит дыру, чуть меньше пенса.

− Что ты видишь?

− Не уве... − он поднимает глаза на склонившегося Максвелла и чувствует себя до крайности глупо. − Там... какая-то трава?

Наугад они пробуют запертые ставни верхнего этажа. У Максвелла тоже есть оружие, хотя он носит его, не скрываясь, − пистолет на тугих ремнях выше по бедру. Нож Максвелл достает как будто из воздуха и аккуратно поддевает запор по ту сторону. Он знает, что делает, и делает это явно не в первый − и далеко не в сотый − раз. Внутри светло, сыро и душно и сильно пахнет разрытой землей, как в Кроули после дождя или на кладбище, и углем − от промышленных печей, растопленных не в полную силу. Облокотившись на перила, они молча, в обоюдном недоумении созерцают ряды кадок, по которым действительно распиханы зеленые кусты.

− Это чай? Решил, чего далеко ходить, и разбил плантацию сразу на Темзе? Похоже, и поливает ей же, − Джейкоб кивает на торчащие из пола трубы и пару грязных пожарных рукавов в луже.

− Нет, дорогой мой, − говорит Максвелл, пока они сбегают вниз по ступенькам. − Хотя эти тоже родом из Китая.

Джейкоб пинает мешок в куче других таких же раньше, чем его обдает сладковатой навозной вонью, которая мешается с еще более приторной − от цветов, похожих на рупор или ту недособранную приблуду у Белла, − он, кажется, звук через нее собрался подавать. Максвелл срывает один, подносит к лицу, нюхает и, смяв в перчатке, бросает на пол.

− Это дурман. Галлюциноген и яд. Впрочем, в Индии его полагают афродизиаком.

− И ты знаешь это... откуда? Личный опыт?

Они посмеиваются, и Джейкоб думает, рыская по углам в поисках какой-нибудь зацепки, чего-то, что укажет на замыслы Старрика, думает, что одурманен и без цветов. В маленьком кабинете он наскоро выворачивает ящики, пока Максвелл листает приходную книгу, тут и там встречается фамилия Элиотсона, но Джейкоб не может понять, слышал ли ее раньше, а упоминания ее ни на что конкретно не указывают. Он говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

− Навоз отлично горит.

У Максвелла в глазах дико вспыхивает, и Джейкоба обдает жаром − собственным, но как будто и чужим тоже. Они растаскивают и небрежно вываливают содержимое мешков, − переглядываясь с Максвеллом, он жалеет, что сам не в перчатках, − сверху бросают разлетающиеся бумаги, а потом приносят алые угли на лопатах, и первый стол занимается, как соломенный. Завороженные, они наблюдают, пока не начинает потрескивать дощатый пол, а Джейкобу на нос и губы не ложится, затягиваясь на затылке, шелковый платок.

− Не вдыхай.

И однако же он вдыхает − полной грудью, шумно, до краев наполняясь запахом Максвелла и его парфюмом, у него почти подгибаются ноги, когда они распахивают тяжелые ворота и выбегают наружу, под рев рванувшего до потолка огня и неуверенные крики из темноты. Кто-то стреляет наудачу. Мимо. Джейкоб припускает по направлению к Вестминстеру, но, пойманный за руку, следует за Максвеллом обратно вглубь Саутуарка. Сердце грохочет громче Берты на перегоне по туннелю, кровь, кажется, кипит. Потом они смеются, пытаясь отдышаться в неожиданном тупике, и лезут наверх полюбоваться содеянным. Сизые клубы ползут в противоположную от них сторону, медленно рассеиваются по ветру. В мыслях у Джейкоба легко и пусто, как будто их тоже унесло потоками воздуха; он смотрит на Максвелла, только на него, и всё, чего ему хочется сейчас, − это ткнуться лицом в обнаженную теперь шею, между раскрывшимися половинками ворота, и оказаться крепко стиснутым в объятиях. Максвелл улыбается ему.

− Прекрасная работа, дорогой Джейкоб, лучше и придумать было нельзя.

Он возвращается в поезд под утро, в те короткие часы, когда паровоз стоит на запасных путях и все внутри точно спят, но он всё равно прикусывает костяшки пальцев с намотанным на них платком и колющей в ладонь брошью, чтобы не выдать себя ни единым звуком, и, не справившись, глухо стонет в подушки. Засыпает быстро; просыпается еще быстрее − от хлопка свернутой газеты по уху.

− Это твоих рук дело?!

Резко вскинувшись, он оценивает обстановку, сползает вниз по спинке и остается в таком положении, пока Иви мельтешит туда-сюда, мешая понять, в какую сторону они едут. На периферии маячит бессловесная поддержка в лице Грини, уже от одного вида которого на Джейкоба нападает чудовищная зевота.

− Стрэнд! Вестминстер! Полгорода свихнулось в ночь! В Сити только что и разговоров о призраках, голосах и видениях на север от Темзы!

− ...Ну, может, хоть Диккенс мне спасибо скажет.

− Так это был ты? Ну то есть а кто еще, − она оборачивается на Грини, и тот с максимально серьезным видом кивает. − Ты в своем уме, Джейкоб? Там же дети, там старики, животные в конце концов!

У него паршивенько тянет под ложечкой.

− Кто-то умер?

− Нет! К счастью! − Грини отлепляется от шкафа и складывает ладони вместе, в жесте мольбы к нему, к Иви, что вряд ли, или к каким-то своим богам, ко всему этому не причастным вовсе. − Но дым определенно внес некоторые сложности в жизни многих из них. Мы думали, из ламбетского госпиталя кто-то сбежал.

Джейкоб закатывает глаза. Столько шума на пустом месте.

− Это дурман; говорят, очень полезно от астмы.

− От астмы, Джейкоб?!

Они забывают про него, когда на станции влетаю О’Ди и Нед, и каждый на свой манер заводит шарманку о сгоревшей теплице, только вот у их мелодии тон иной. Это, выходит, им только в плюс; это, оказывается, главный после опиума ингредиент в той байде, которую Старрик величает спасительным бальзамом от всех болезней; это, стало быть, удар ему по голени, маленький, но гадкий, прямо в кость. Джейкоб разводит руками, давя ухмылку, но внутри − внутри он ликует. Иви поджимает губы.

Целых два дня кряду они шифруются по крышам, отслеживая поставки и внезапно очень важного Элиотсона, о котором Джейкоб упоминает вскользь и за которого получает хлестким «о, так ты все-таки слушал? Чудо, воистину». Целых два дня он изнывает от желания сбежать, и едва такая возможность наконец выпадает, он спешит, почти выдавая себя. Потом останавливается и потерянно обводит дома, проплешину площади, желтое пятно абботовского какао. Он ведь понятия не имеет, где искать Максвелла. Осознание накатывает на него ледяным по́том, туго скручивает внутренности; от необходимости − потребности встретиться его почти ведет, и, не придумав ничего лучше, он спускается выцепить кого-нибудь из беспризорников, чтобы те нашли ему для начала хотя бы Топпинга.

На самом подходе − где-то под брусчаткой, чуть справа, в глубине едва слышно, как улюлюкает толпа, − он видит медленно втискивающийся в переулок экипаж, вороные лошади взмыленно храпят, выдавливая его прочь, на основную улицу, и в тот самый момент когда он готовится распластаться по стене, лакированная дверца распахивается, а полумрак салона каркающе зовет его по имени. Он заскакивает внутрь без раздумий. Максвелл улыбается, сощурив глаза, почти прикрыв, и ладонью опирается, подавшись вперед, на его колено. Джейкоба пробивает разовой дрожью, крошечной постыдной судорогой − от нетерпения и желания − нетерпения и желания рассказать о том, какой удачей обернулась их шалость. Он выдыхает через рот, проглатывает всё лишнее и прикусывает щеку, чтобы не развалиться под прикосновением на части. Джейкоб надеется, что, может, Максвелл знает всё это и без него.

Они следуют его старой схеме − через сутки то здесь, то там встречаются у Топпинга, всё реже остаются и часами пропадают в самых темных закоулках города. Они делают, что им заблагорассудится. Если это работает − это правильно; если нет − они найдут другой способ. Поэтому ящики Старриковского сахара отправляются на дно Темзы, Блайтеры исчезают с рынка, обложенного их неподъемной мздой, − Максвелл стреляет чисто, жмуря глаз, прямо в лоб, под котелки, − а увешанные стволами сопровождающие теряют вверенного им информатора буквально на пустыре. Максвелл говорит, что у него свои собственные счеты со Старриком, и Джейкоб не вдается в подробности: мерзавец всем попортил немало крови.

Иви ерничает, не Топпинга ли он собрался сразить рубашкой столь невиданной чистоты, и он огрызается, что грязные кончились и что не снимать же балахон с Грини, это он, пожалуй, в приливе небывалой щедрости доверит ей, − и не оглядываясь бросается вон, оставляя Иви без единого шанса отбить − и буквально тоже − выпад. Топпинг, как назло, не дает ему ступить и шага, улыбается и тычет на меловую доску, уже исчерканную вдоль и поперек. Своего имени Джейкоб не видит, но читает «Ястреб» и невольно трогает то место на груди, где он выбит; ниже − «Ворон», и вскидывает глаза, зная наперед, кто это. Максвелл только что не приплясывает от восторга.

− Драться? С тобой? Там? − Джейкоб тычет в кое-как отгороженный ринг, весь изгвазданный кровью и истоптанный ей же. − Ты с ума сошел?

Он помнит, что Максвелл рассказывал ему про свое боксерство, но это разные вещи, и это просто ни в какие ворота, и пульс у него скачет так, как будто он уже отмотал пару раундов. Глаза у Максвелла шальные.

− Даже если и так, дорогой мой, то разве не восхитителен подобный путь к безумию?

Джейкоб растерянно улыбается; он не уверен, он, прямо сказать, не то чтобы хочет, но Максвелл подмигивает и говорит, доверительно склонившись:

− Не жалей меня. Потому что я тебя щадить не буду.

И Джейкоб, может, сам спятил и не заметил: потому что в этом голосе ему мнится обещание чего-то и потому что он отвечает «хорошо».

Бой странный. С того самого момента, как он, засомневавшись в последнюю минуту, всё же надевает кастет, и вплоть до первого удара, который наносит не он. Максвелл постоянно держит его взгляд и двигается непредсказуемо, ничего общего с теми, кто сразу прет, надеясь задавить по инерции, или выписывает круги, чтобы сбить с толку. Он награждает его обидной оплеухой за бездействие и, когда Джейкоб, вскинувшись, отпрыгивает, тут же обманывает ложным ударом и бьет прямо по почкам − пребольно. Джейкоб ахает. Раздражение, какой-то нездоровый азарт, всё то, что так отчаянно бурлило в нем последние недели, не находя выхода, из настороженной обороны швыряет его в необдуманную атаку. Максвелл уклоняется от каждой, будто это не стоит ему никаких усилий, будто он стал вдруг бесплотным. Джейкоб слышит скрип собственных зубов. Он хитрит, копируя Максвелла, думает, что, может, такой ход станет неожиданностью, и сначала даже теснит его, а потом сгибается, припадая на колено. На глаза наворачиваются слезы; он выдыхает, выдыхает, выдыхает, стараясь вдохнуть, хотя бы чуть-чуть, внутри всё горит.

Исподлобья он следит за мягкой поступью Максвелла по краю ринга, пока, наконец, не поднимается, стиснув челюсти. Унижение и злость − худшие стимуляторы, они шагают бок о бок с ним всю его жизнь, вертя им, как приспичит, поэтому он не расчетлив, не изворотлив, а действует по ситуации, зачастую когда она уже вышла из-под контроля. Джейкоб позволяет ударить себя, чтобы вцепиться в пронырливую руку и навалиться плечом, всем весом, и Максвелл теряет баланс − и находит его так же быстро, с легкостью акробата. Джейкоб летит мимо, с горем пополам перекатывается, тут же закрывает шею рукой, получает по ребрам, пятится. Максвелл похож на кнут: стегает его самолюбие, вездесущ, стремителен и если не бьет напрямую, то просто не позволяет подобраться ближе.

Силы, очевидно, не равны, однако он, скорее, позволит себя убить, чем уступит, и поэтому бой продолжается, и он метит Максвеллу в лицо, в грудь, в ноги − блок, блок, блок, каждый третий оборачивается против него. Вырывается из захвата, который предназначался Максвеллу, выдерживает удар, остро легший на ключицу, и растягивается от следующего − без паузы, под колено сзади. Он вскакивает, хромая. Максвелл укладывает его еще раз.

На третий он не встает. Поражение жжет щеки; он отворачивается, когда Максвелл, нависнув над ним, протягивает руку, и, отползая, сам, с четверенек, подтягивается на косом столбике забора. Топпинг объявляет победителя. В зале поднимается галдеж програвшихся вусмерть − такой силы, что вместе с телом у него раскалываться и голова тоже.

− Это нечестно! Ты первоклассный боксер!

− Это бои без правил, дорогой мой, они не могут быть честными по определению.

Максвелл растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, и на скуле, той, что без шрама, у него расплывается синяк − единственный, и в глазах блеск, а на губах задумчивая улыбка, но Джейкоб так невообразимо зол, что всё это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. Максвелл широко шагает прочь, через заднюю дверь, под коптящий фонарь и дальше по переулку, выходящему на улицу пошире, где еще снуют и прогуливаются, несмотря на поздний час. Джейкоб вынужденно плетется за ним.

− Да ты почти колесом ходил, что за цирк, черт подери!

− Это правда, − Максвелл останавливается там, куда не достает свет у них за спиной и огни впереди них, непринужденно достает сигару и закуривает. − Я действительно однажды сбежал с шапито, и мы путешествовали бессчетное множество лет по стране и за ее пределами...

Джейкоб таращится на него в ярости, не зная, выдумывает он на ходу или говорит правду, и в бессилии приваливается плечом к стене, каждая неровность, каждый кирпичный стык впиваются и делают только хуже, но это всё ж таки какая-никакая опора. Максвелл курит, разглядывая редких прохожих. В этот момент Джейкоб почти ненавидит его.

− Только представь себе, как они слепы, Джейкоб, − когда он называет его по имени, мягко, низко, это несколько смиряет обиду. − Они смотрят мимо или сквозь и не замечают ничего. Никого. Мы на виду, у них под самым носом, но вместе с тем мы невидимки...

Джейкоб провожает взглядом смеющийся кабриолет. Внезапная меланхолия Максвелла и ход мыслей ему неясны; он с отсутствующим видом наблюдает, как вслед за пеплом отправляется незаконченная сигара, как носки ботинок Максвелла обращаются к нему, вскидывает глаза и, замерев в осознании, прижимается к стене обеими лопатками. Максвелл шагает к нему вплотную. Джейкоб даже не пытается: его бросает в мелкую дрожь, лицо вспыхивает, дыхание обрывается и возвращается неровным и прыгающим; он сдается так быстро, что не успевает даже подумать об этом. Максвелл прикладывает ладонь к его щеке. Она теплая и гладкая в перчатке.

− Я не могу принять эту победу как всецело свою. Ты был несгибаем; ты мог остановиться в любой момент, но не сделал этого. Твое упорство и поразительная сила...

Джейкоб почти пьян.

− Макс... пожалуйста, Максвелл...

Он знает, что если сейчас Максвелл отпустит его, он рухнет прямо здесь как подкошенный. Его потряхивает, он почти ничего не соображает, вцепляясь на ощупь в лацканы где-то на уровне собственной груди, ниже они притиснуты так плотно, что пуговицы жилета впиваются в живот.

Максвелл целует его, вжавшись носом, глубоко, не тратя ни вздоха на аккуратность и учтивость: в этом поцелуе только голод и проглоченные скулящие стоны. Джейкоб дергается от колена между бедер, чтобы с силой на него опуститься, еще раз и еще; невнятные мольбы превращаются во влажные укусы, которые Максвелл возвращает стократ, безжалостно и жестко.

У Джейкоба болит всё тело, он измучен, разваливается на части, не может даже слепить воедино буквы, чтобы произнести имя Максвелла, и упирается виском в его висок, когда чувствует, как на него ложатся, крепко стискивая поверх ткани, пальцы. Он шумно дышит, практически виснет на нем, хватаясь за плечи, соскальзывает лицом под защиту шеи, в прохладные складки платка, которые нагреваются и мокнут под его раскрытым ртом. Отчаяние толкает его навстречу давящим пальцам, и ему кажется, что этого недостаточно, пока этого не становится слишком много, и он, дернувшись, не захлебывается собственным голосом. Где-то там, над ним, снаружи, Максвелл удерживает его в охранительных объятиях.

Ему требуется время. Возможно, чуть больше, чем вмещает циферблат Биг Бена. Ощущение такое, словно им пересчитали каждую шпалу от Уайтчапела до Ламбета и обратно. В ушах звенит, рубашка прилипла тряпкой, куда-то под ноги слетела кепка, и кожу под сырыми от пота волосами холодит вечерней промозглостью.

Он глубоко вдыхает и, наконец, оттолкнувшись лбом, поднимает голову. Выражение, с которым Максвелл смотрит на него, ему незнакомо: на Джейкоба так не смотрели никогда. Он слепо подается за рукой, поднявшейся вытереть его подбородок и губы, и Максвелл, с улыбкой в уголках полуприкрытых глаз, ласкает их большим пальцем.

Домой Джейкоб возвращается, как в тумане, полагаясь больше на привычку и ноги, чем на притупившуюся интуицию. В эту ночь он не спит, только ворочается с бока на бок и неприкаянно бродит. Фантомные руки Максвелла Рота не оставляют его, смыкаясь на его горле, на мыслях, на сердце, пока ему не удается, наконец, задремать, зарывшись в кипу бумаг на столе.

Он чудом успевает убраться оттуда раньше, чем начнется хлопанье дверьми, переливание из пустого в порожнее и попытки читать нотации, и, втихую нагрев воды, отмывается в товарном вагоне, а потом шарится по ящикам их личного, прикормленного, молча наблюдающего поставщика всякого сомнительного хлама в поисках мази от синяков. За унизительным процессом его застает Грини.

− Святые... Фрай, ты что, под лошадь попал? Ты в порядке?

Попал, думает Джейкоб, состроив мину. Он отодвигается, когда Грин тянется помочь с ссадинами на спине, и сухо просит не говорить сестре.

− Я и не собирался.

Его солидарность − не сюрприз, но Джейкоб долго смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, прежде чем попросить еще раз: постоять на стрёме, пока всему поезду не приспичило вдруг нагрянуть за припасами, патронами и черт знает чем еще. Ему осталось всего ничего. Грини вертит головой туда-сюда, вздыхает с осуждением, но хватает его ненадолго.

− Слушай, Джейкоб, тебе не кажется, что это уже чересчур? Тебе обязательно...

− Обязательно, − отрезает Джейкоб. Они, очевидно, говорят о разных вещах, и он усмехается себе под нос.

Грини мнется еще с минуту, потом его прорывает:

− Мисс Эттэуэй не стоит того, чтобы ради нее так убиваться. Никто из нас не знал, что...

− Ого, Генри, полегче, а то как бы мне не разрыдаться.

Прошло достаточно месяцев, чтобы имя больше не резало без ножа, но, дьявол, не его это собачье дело, и Джейкоб отбивает ему всякую охоту разводить сопли и культивировать сочувствие парой бесцеремонных шуточек почти ниже пояса. Шибко сердобольный Грини всё равно косится, когда уже втроем они разворачивают карту на столе и оценивают масштабы бесконечной работы; Джейкоб выпадает из диалога. Он находит на бумаге прилепленные домишки, полосу главной улицы, тоненькое ответвление переулка и на секунду почти уверен, что колеса отбивают по стыкам рельс _«Рот-Рот-Рот»_ , и потому, прослушав всё на свете, кротко соглашается куда-то там отправиться и что-то выяснить.

Он ошибочно полагает, что ему нужно развеяться. Ошибка его состоит в том, что нужен ему только Максвелл Рот, и, когда уже по сумеркам Джейкоб продирается сквозь топпинговскую толпу, он точно знает, кто подхватывает его под локоть и легко уводит прочь.

− Быстрее! − говорит Максвелл, и глаза у него лихорадочно блестят. − Успеем, если поторопимся.

Джейкоб забывает спросить, кто именно − дети? нищие? сам Топпинг? − каждый раз докладывают Максвеллу, где искать его, потому что в конце концов так ли на самом деле это важно? Он забирается вслед за ним на место возничего, берет протянутые вожжи, и они несутся на набережную, где, слышал Максвелл, тайком отгружают партию опиумного раствора для Старрика.

− Думаю, момент как нельзя подходящий, чтобы тихонько позаимствовать его, что скажешь?

Он мог бы ответить, что в планах у него было не совсем − совсем не − это и что, если Максвелл позволит... Но об этом он забывает тоже, потому что ему нет равных в угоне повозок, у Нед он на хорошем счету, а Блайтеры всегда беспомощно отваливаются после первой пары миль. Он хвастается, что Максвелл обратился по адресу, а Максвелл, кивнув, говорит, что ни минуты в этом не сомневался, и после, притаившись, они выжидают, когда с борта перенесут последние звенящие ящики.

Всё происходит быстро. Беззвучно, поняв друг друга с полужеста, они убирают троих − охрану и кучера, почти одновременно запрыгивают на козлы, и Джейкоб видит, как с той стороны, снизу на них вскидывается дуло. Максвелл видит тоже, он − первый под раздачу, и Джейкоб, метнувшись, стреляет у него из-под локтя дротиком. В эту секунду он не думает. Это то, что должно быть сделано. Пуля с оглушительным грохотом уходит в воздух, лошади припускают в страхе к Вестминстерскому мосту, на пристани поднимается суматоха.

Хвост вешается на них практически тут же, летят щепки, в ушах стоит стеклянный звон. Они выруливают на мост галопом, и на середине сомнений не остается − их как минимум ждали: впереди на полном ходу разворачиваются две повозки, блокируя путь.

− Похоже, у Старрика кончилось терпение, − Джейкоб усмехается, но нервно; он прицеливается, чтобы идти на таран, к черту бутылки, главное − вылезти отсюда.

Максвелл, вертясь, отстреливает тех, кто сзади, пригнуться ему некуда, он и так буквально складывается пополам, и в то мгновение, когда его самого резко кидает в сторону, Джейкоб по-настоящему пугается, что в него попали, а в следующее понимает, что впереди − винтовка, которая только что сняла им одну лошадь, и что они перевернулись, а еще − что они заперты и как на ладони. Нелепая смерть. Даже для него.

Джейкоб срывает электрические хлопушки Белла прямо с креплениями, швыряет наобум, скорее, чтобы избавиться, а не использовать − там уж как повезет, − и дергает Максвелла за руку, которой тот целится в прущую на них двойку.

− Ты мне доверяешь?

− Всецело.

В два прыжка они оказываются на парапете, откуда, едва глянув вниз, сигают в черноту Темзы. Джейкоб делал это только однажды, чтобы нагнать упущенную баржу: его чуть не раздавило паромом, он наглотался воды и твердо решил для себя больше никогда...

Река ледяная, выбивает дух, схлопывается над головой, тяжело утягивая ко дну, земля и небо несколько раз − он сбивается со счета − меняются местами. Джейкоб выныривает, в панике ищет Максвелла, черное на черном, и сгребает за грудки, обнаружив у себя за спиной.

− Проклятье, Максвелл! В следующий раз, как захочешь умереть, письмо мне напиши!

− Непременно, душа моя.

Он целует Максвелла сам, и получается плохо, потому что их обоих тащит вглубь, трясет от холода, адреналина и смеха, но, черт возьми, это стоит каждой пущенной в них пули.

Прибрежными катакомбами они пробираются в Ламбет, в потайной чердачный закуток, который Джейкоб снимает у не задающей вопросы, без меры пьющей вдовы; здесь он бывает редко, место неуютное, дыра дырой, но это его дыра, его личная, с замко́м изнутри, а не кушетка на проходной − «хоть сапоги сними, Джейкоб, честное слово», − и уж точно никогда он не бывал здесь с кем-то еще. У него пылают щеки, пока он разжигает крошечную печку, чтобы, может, согреться, развесить и посушить одежду. Ему нечем удивить Максвелла: тут только голые стены, нехитрые запасы кой-какой еды на крайний случай и ни одной, самой завалящей бутылки − ничего, чтобы провести время с толком, только убить.

Он вздрагивает от прикосновения к волосам и, запрокинув голову назад, а потом к плечу, наблюдает, как Максвелл раздевается. Он худой, и жилистый, и на нем порядочно шрамов: звездочки от пуль, узловатый от какой-то паршивой рваной раны, куча от ножей, тут и там. Джейкоб не удивился бы, если бы за каждым из них стояла своя невероятная, как из книжки, история, которыми Максвелл так любит сыпать. Он мешкает, но снимает всё и с себя тоже, выжимает рукава куртки, штанины и опускается на край провисающей кровати, и, когда Максвелл подходит, внутри него как будто сжимаются, не зная, как распрямиться обратно, пружины. Интуитивно он откидывается, опираясь на локти, однако Максвелл Рот не двигается с места.

− Не здесь, Джейкоб, дорогой мой, не так.

Он вспыхивает, пристыженный, и резко садится, и тем мучительнее позор, чем больше он прибавляет к нему неудачу на мосту, нелепость своего жалкого убежища и прямолинейность ожиданий, но вместе с тем у него как будто гора с плеч, и от мысли, что Максвелл, может, это заметит, только хуже. Он упирается.

− Какая разница, где?

− Разница большая, Джейкоб, поверь мне.

Пальцы опускаются мягко огладить его щеку, и он буквально слышит кожей, как его собственная щетина шуршит под ними.

− Да ну? В той подворотне тебя это не остановило.

− ...Вот как?

Максвелл задумчиво очерчивает его губы и, вдруг прихватив под подбородком, тянет на себя и − он не успевает даже осознать, − вниз, нажав на плечо. Джейкоб стукается коленями об пол, вскидывает глаза, пока ладонь Максвелла давит, вынуждая его разжать челюсти. Джейкоб сглатывает.

− Я не...

− Я научу тебя. Осторожнее с зубами.

Поэтому первое, что он делает, − это напрочь забывает обо всякой осторожности, и Максвелл, вздрогнув, хватает его за волосы. Джейкоб стонет.

Они лежат в отсыревшей постели, черт знает где, под одеялом, которое пахнет не жильем, а плесневелым подвалом, в стенах, которые слишком тонкие, чтобы скрыть что-либо вообще как снаружи, так и внутри; у Джейкоба болезненно ноет челюсть и уголки губ, поэтому он позволяет Максвеллу говорить − без конца, полушепотом, выдыхая ему в макушку, − и слушает, как голос хрипло рокочет в груди у него под щекой и как ему вторят, пыхтя, угли за чугунной дверцей.

Джейкоб спит как убитый, хотя, скорее всего, даже убитым он бы беспокойно шатался по округе на радость Диккенсу и другим чудакам, обрастая легендами, одна краше другой. Просыпается он нехотя и тут же, не разобравшись, тонет в секундной панике от чуждости ощущений: он целиком погребен под Максвеллом, буквально укутан им, кожа касается кожи везде, где только возможно, и это так дико, что сердце проваливается куда-то вниз живота и там и остается, когда он встречается с Максвеллом глазами. Максвелл целует его в плечо, в шею, по линии челюсти − Джейкоб ворчит, − затем коротко в губы, между ключиц, в живот − Джейкоб ерзает, − и по внутренней стороне бедра. Джейкоб невольно дергается и фыркает, давя смешок.

− Твои усы...

Максвелл поднимает брови.

− Да?

Картина эта совершенно невыносима: лицо Максвелла у него между ног и хитрый изумрудный прищур. Джейкоб бессильно падает обратно на подушку, тут же загребая полные кулаки простыни, не поспевая за Максвеллом.

Он отходит от неги долго, и, когда Максвелл уже накидывает сюртук, он всё еще возится со штанами, бестолково улыбаясь себе под нос. Они переговариваются и шутят, пока Джейкоб не спрашивает наконец, невпопад и в лоб:

− Как мне найти тебя? К черту Топпинга, должно же быть какое-то другое место?

− Место, безусловно, есть, − кивает Максвелл, тщательно натягивая перчатки, затем ныряет под лацкан и вкладывает в запоздало протянутую ладонь карточку из плотной бумаги, с замысловато накрученными вензелями. Прямиком из портсигара она пахнет табаком Максвелла, и Джейкоб невольно облизывает губы от воспоминаний. Он читает написанное; брови сами ползут вверх.

− Джентльменский клуб... эксцентриков?

Джейкоб добавляет «кто бы могу подумать...» с самой паскудной своей ухмылкой, но Максвелла это не задевает ничуть; он улыбается и полон энтузиазма, пускаясь в рассказы о путешественниках, и писателях, и изобретателях, собирающихся там под одной крышей. Джейкоб сомневается.

− И меня пустят? Так запросто?

Максвелл наклоняется к нему, своими пальцами смыкая его пальцы на членской карточке.

− Не только пустят, дорогой мой, но примут с распростертыми объятиями как наиболее ценного и выдающегося своего участника. Ручаюсь, − он понижает голос до заговорщического шепота, − никто из них не может похвастать прыжком, и, хочу заметить, успешным притом, с Вестминстерского моста.

Джейкоб забирается свободной рукой в текучий шелковый платок и рывком втягивает Максвелла в поцелуй, смазанный от обоюдно лукавых улыбок. Это лукавство крайне трудно стереть с лица, даже когда он на Берте, и Иви мечет в него суровые взгляды, и Грини пересказывает и так лежащий у всех под носом план бывшего ассасинского поместья, и Агнес заходит посетовать на нового поставщика угля. Джейкоб едва ли может усидеть на месте и потому буквально отвоевывает у Иви право пробежаться по наводке О’Ди и отбить очередной выводок брошенок, угодивший на завод.

Вечером следующего дня он уже в Стрэнде, с напускной неторопливостью приближается к подъехавшему экипажу − за те пару часов, что он наворачивал круги в парке напротив и со скукой наблюдал за фонтаном и гуляющими, их было множество, но ни один не остановился у входа под балконом, − и Максвелл, отпустив возницу, ждет его и приглашающе распахивает перед ним дверь.

Джейкоб почти задерживает дыхание. Он ни черта не смыслит в джентльменских клубах, да и «джентльмен» − крайне неподходящее слово, которым можно его окрестить; он знает только, что существуют определенные правила, порой доходящие до абсурда, и знает, что следовать правилам − несколько не в его... правилах. Максвелл за спиной тихонько, почти ему в затылок, смеется шутке и тут же здоровается с кем-то; Джейкоб таращится по сторонам, он не выбивается, но и не сказать, что вписывается: все здесь хорошо одеты, много курят, трубки в основном, группа у камина жарко спорит над забытым покером, − Иви как-то пыталась объяснить основные принципы, но вообразить что-то унылее карточных игр ему по-прежнему сложно. Он невольно прислушивается к рассказу компании неподалеку, которой правит громкий бородач с золотыми зубами, что-то про морские путешествия и гигантского нарвала-убийцу в Тихом океане, когда Максвелл мягко окликает его по имени, и они поднимаются на один этаж.

Комната Максвелла − та самая, балкон которой выходит на парк, с большими дверьми до потолка и тяжело опущенными шторами. Она похожа на декорации, от Максвелла − только он сам, остальное − красивая мебель, разрозненные картины в массивных рамах, чучела ярких птиц, статуэтки на полках, книги, толстые ковры на полу, пестрые подушки на широкой, с навесом постели. Он бы подумал, что Грини здесь наверняка понравилось бы, но думает только, что ему в жизни не съесть столько, сколько накрыто для них двоих на столе у окна.

Они ужинают вином, которое хочется выхлестать всё за раз, но бутылка стоит на противоположном краю, и Максвелл не позволяет ему, и мясом, насчет происхождения которого Джейкоб может быть действительно спокоен. Беседа их почти светская, а вся ситуация на фоне бесконечной беготни по крышам за Старриком и от − как будто ироничная, если Джейкоб что и понимает в иронии. Он спрашивает, бывал ли Максвелл в Тихом океане, в Америке, и у Максвелла блестят глаза, когда он отвечает:

− К моему глубочайшему сожалению, не доводилось. Но я уверен, что в достойной компании этот пробел будет легко и к тому же приятно восполнить.

Джейкоб откидывается на стуле.

− К примеру?

Максвелл улыбается над бокалом вина и чуть наклоняет его, указывая.

− Пример сидит напротив меня.

Жар ползет у Джейкоба по щекам и шее, и оба оказываются в постели прежде, чем он успевает развить тему в собственном выражении и осмыслить, как немыслимо заманчиво звучит перспектива такого путешествия и как немыслимо долго будет плыть корабль.

Максвелл с ним не слишком нежен, не нежен совсем, и Джейкоб ерзает бедрами, и приподнимается, упираясь плечами, и, судорожно загребая податливые подушки, пытается проследить взглядом их узоры в надежде как-то отвлечься, пока Максвелл не целует его в губы, забирая последние крупицы дыхания и, может, сознания тоже. Его прошибает холодным по́том и каким-то притупленным, как будто это не с ним, удовольствием, только под конец, после Максвелла; каменеет живот, стальной хваткой сжимаются пальцы, и он беспомощно мечется под прикосновениями, пригвожденный к месту.

Он всё еще абсолютно измотан, опустошен, плутает в собственных противоречивых ощущениях, но Максвелл берется перестилать влажные простыни, и Джейкоб со стоном перекатывается с одного края кровати на другой, а затем обратно, и не предпринимает ровным счетом ничего, когда свежая атласная ткань опускается прямо на него и всё вокруг окрашивается в вишневый. Максвелл посмеивается.

− Рад, что ты хорошо проводишь время, − язвит Джейкоб, но затихает и дышит через рот, чтобы не выдать себя, чувствуя сквозь простынь ладонь внизу живота, выше − на солнечном сплетении, еще выше − на груди, прохладный змеистый след по кипящему телу.

В эту ночь он спит без задних ног, распластавшись вдоль Максвелла, без снов, без продирающегося сквозь дрему грохота состава, без несмолкающих улиц. Утром он не знает даже, который час, − может, давно за полдень, плевать, − и бездумно валяется по диагонали, один, в постели, которая пахнет Максвеллом Ротом, и последнее, чего ему хочется, − это двигаться, в частности, − отсюда. Максвелл появляется уже одетым, присаживается возле него, касается и ведет по голому бедру рукой в перчатке, доверительно сообщает, что комната в его, Джейкоба, полном распоряжении, бессрочно.

− Завтрак на столе, если пожелаешь, а кофе еще горячий и, не постесняюсь этого признать, отменный. − Джейкоб прикрывает глаза и открывает почти тут же, когда ласка обрывается над коленом, а Максвелл говорит: − Однако я вынужден тебя оставить, дорогой мой, в угоду делам, которые не терпят отлагательств.

Джейкоб цапает его запястье, под внимательным, пронизывающим взглядом тянет к себе, назад, вместо сползшего покрывала, и ежится от контраста такой разной кожи. Он отрезает: «Потерпят», − не уверенный до конца, что не перешел какую-то запретную границу только что. Но границ между ними нет. Максвелл принимает игру, и Джейкоб рвано выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Предоставленный самому себе, он отсыпается; разбуженный голодом, ест, задумчиво расхаживая туда-сюда и без особого смысла трогая и переставляя все эти безделушки из стран, в которых он никогда не был; долго отмокает в ванне, обнаружив печку теплой, с нагретым и наполовину полным резервуаром, − ни дребезжащих ведер, ни тесных кадок, ни толкотни публичных купален Уайтчапела; а уходя, любопытства ради задерживается поболтать с чудаками внизу.

На северном берегу он бывает теперь едва ли не столько же, сколько на южном, украдкой спрыгивает с поезда, или приходит по крышам, или уводит чужих лошадей, пока возничий догоняется в баре на углу. Они ни о чем не договариваются, потому что им это не нужно, меняют планы на ходу, иногда срываются в ночь, возвращаются под утро, иногда целой ночи в четырех стенах им мало. Максвелл неутомим и буквально горит изнутри − идеями, проказами, этим взглядом, от которого всё в Джейкобе как будто спотыкается и валится навзничь. Или на колени. Он двигается, вцепившись глазами в глаза и упершись над изголовьем, где от его ладоней уже следы, и Максвелл оглаживает его плечо с крестом и птицу на груди. «...Нравится?» − говорит Джейкоб, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, продержаться, быть может, чуть дольше, и Максвелл, подтянув их обоих повыше, наклоняется к блеклым чернилам с поцелуем.

После они остывают − тщетно − под приоткрытым окном, Максвелл курит и раз сверяется с часами: им скоро бежать в Сити, собственными глазами удостовериться, что Старрик действительно устроил склад взрывчатки в центре, и собственными руками от этой тяжелой ноши ответственности его любезно избавить. Джейкоб передает ему полупустую бутылку, взамен Максвелл протягивает сверток.

− Что это?

− Сущая безделица, дорогой Джейкоб, но я верю, что она придется тебе по душе.

Под бумагой он находит черный бархатный футляр, а внутри на густо-бордовой подкладке − невзрачного вида кастет. Он ложится в пальцы как влитой, с приятной тяжестью, и Джейкоб сжимает и разжимает кулак, проворачивая в воздухе, примеряясь, как широкие тупые шипы будут дробить кость. Мельком замечает запрятанную в них гравировку, по букве в каждом, наклоняет к свету, читает «L-O-V-E», а затем смотрит исподлобья, как Максвелл непринужденно выдыхает вокруг себя дым, как щурится сквозь него. Джейкоб облизывает губы.

− Хочешь этим что-то сказать...?

− Ничего из того, чего ты не знал бы и так, сердце мое.

Максвелл позволяет ему забрать и раздавить почти целую сигару в пепельнице, и, когда они прижимаются губами, это сплошь табачные листья, лихорадочный шепот и сомкнувшиеся у Джейкоба на талии жилистые руки.

Ни здравого смысла, ни осторожности. Старрик ненавидит их, до отказа забивает свои маленькие тайники и прибранные к рукам территории Блайтерами, стрелка́ми и пронырами, которые действительно умеют драться, Грачи воют, что ублюдки звереют на глазах; даже Абберлайн присылает официальное прошение − о помощи для Скотленд-Ярда. Джейкоб тем временем крадет для Максвелла поезд. Джейкоб уверен, что украл бы и Букингемский дворец, и саму королеву, если бы Максвелл Рот попросил. Он настолько теряет бдительность, что при виде Топпинга, попивающего чай прямо у него в вагоне, и скупого раздражения Иви, внутри него ничто не щелкает. Он не успевает даже спасть с лица, когда его окатывает удивленными причитаниями «мистер Фрай! какая радость! какая встреча» и припечатывает «а я как раз справлялся у вашей дорогой сестры, куда же это вы запропастились». Джейкоб падает на кушетку, пожимая плечом, и равнодушно бросает «так надо было Диккенса и его детишек из Кембриджа спрашивать», потому что для этого им придется Чарльза Диккенса каким-то образом найти и потому что он действительно неоднократно гонял Джейкоба подобрать ему местечко, чтобы основать там общество то ли для, то ли у, то ли за привидений, − истинное чудо, что Джейкоб тогда не ляпнул ему про свой джентльменский клуб. Топпинг пользуется сменой темы и позорно, в своей манере подбивает клинья, пока Иви не знает, как от него отделаться, и Джейкоб, мысленно выдохнув, криво усмехается себе под нос. Улыбка тает, когда за фикусом и отдернутой шторой он замечает притеревшегося к книжным полкам Грина, который нечитаемо смотрит на него поверх своих заумных страниц. С минуту они таращатся друг на друга; Джейкоб поднимает брови в немом «чего?», и Грини медленно качает головой − в каком-то почти сочувствующем, что ли, «ничего».

Он уходит сложным маршрутом, запутанным и нелогичным, останавливаясь иногда залезть повыше и понаблюдать за крышами и улицами, затем срезает через Темзу подсобить Неду с крошечной контрабандой. Идея слежки сама по себе дикая, не будет же Топпинг в конце концов − или его собственная дорогая сестрица... Бред. Максвелл ждет его и, кажется, необычайно горд собой, когда вручает тщательно запечатанный сургучом конверт без адреса и отправителя.

− Письмо? Мне? − Джейкоб, не дожидаясь пояснений, взламывает печать вилкой.

− Я подумал, будет лучше передать его лично.

У Максвелла красивый почерк, с завитушками и росчерками, и пишет он так же, как говорит, и Джейкоба постепенно, с каждой новой строчкой, заливает теплом от шеи до скул. Это помимо прочего приглашение сходить в театр на премьерный вечер, он видел красочные афиши на «Альгамбре» в десятке кварталов отсюда, что-то про пиратов, Иви как раз недавно прорабатывала с Грини схему проникновения − отличная получилась бы шутка, думает Джейкоб, но глупая, очень глупая смерть − в тот особняк Кенуэев.

− Потом что, в оперу меня позовешь? − он фыркает, до смешного польщенный, снова и снова пробегает глазами «мой дорогой Джейкоб» в начале и «твой всецело, Максвелл» в конце, даже трогает вскользь пальцами. − Мне откопать свой фрак? Побриться, может?

− В столь вопиющих формальностях нет нужды, мальчик мой, − он протягивает раскрытую ладонь через стол, и Джейкоб доверчиво льнет к ней щекой. − В любом своем воплощении ты мог бы сам шагнуть на сцену и приковать к себе тысячи взглядов, Джейкоб.

Максвелл любит его долго, до синяков придерживая за бедро и за горло, чтобы он не опускал голову, и повторяет, прижавшись губами к его уху:

− Посмотри на себя, Джейкоб, ты так прекрасен, взгляни же... − пока у Джейкоба не слабеют колени и он не хватается за край шаткого зеркала на старом трюмо, невольно прогибаясь в пояснице, почти нос к носу с собственным отражением. Он умоляет:

− _Максвелл..._ − И тот, привлекая его обратно к себе, спиной к горячей влажной коже, заглядывая ему в глаза в посеребренном стекле, мягко рокочет:

− Не Максвелл. _Джейкоб._ Джейкоб... − И этого достаточно.

Вокруг и на «Альгамбре» он бывал неоднократно: лазил по тлеющим в сумерках буквам, скатывался по куполу, насмотревшись на еще новый тогда город, проталкивался через разодетую толпу; но внутри − никогда. Театры и уличные спектакли мало занимали его в детстве, сидеть смирно и смотреть − существует ли пытка хладнокровнее? − и с возрастом ничего не поменялось, но здесь и сейчас это Максвелл, и уж он-то разбирается в том, что интересно, а что − нет, и Джейкоб верит ему.

Он перебирает цилиндры, как будто каждый действительно имеет какое-то особенное значение вроде тех, которые Грин приписывает своим сушеным лопухам, смешно просто. Он утрамбовывает их обратно, поразмыслив, отстегивает наруч и закидывает подальше под кушетку, после чего, нырнув в сестрин вагон, возвращается как раз вовремя, чтобы попасться.

− Это моя трость?

− Технически... − Джейкоб складывает и цепляет ее на пояс, начищенный набалдашник с орлиной головой красиво поблескивает из-под полы. Иви окидывает его подозрительным взглядом с ног до головы. − ...она общая. Топпинг не уточнил, кого имел в виду, когда притащил ее. − Вскинув ладони, он добавляет: − Ту со слоном я не трогал. Слоны, знаешь ли, не в моем вкусе.

Иви гневно сводит брови, а еще стоит так, что к двери не подобраться. К счастью, их тут две.

− В последнее время, Джейкоб... из твоего рта слишком часто выходят шутки.

− И не только шутки, дорогая сестрица.

Он спрыгивает на еще ползущую мимо платформу, красный, но достаточно быстрый, чтобы не выдать себя − сильнее, чем его уже угораздило, − и исчезает со станции раньше, чем Берта полностью сбрасывает ход. У мюзик-холла людно; Джейкоб пролезает без очереди, споткнувшись было взглядом на портье, − форма почти тон в тон как пиджаки Блайтеров, но этих он в округе никогда не видел, оно и ясно − ловить им тут нечего. Внутри алого только больше: занавесы, гобелены, ковровые дорожки, обивка диванов; он как будто попал в преисподнюю и нашел ее, может, слегка чересчур, однако вполне сносной. Максвелл на этом пылающем фоне так контрастен, что у Джейкоба приподнимаются волосы на загривке, и он замирает, и несколько мгновений просто смотрит.

У них места на балконе сбоку, отдельно ото всех и от других таких же по всему периметру, за плотной шторой, оказавшись в тени которой, он берет Максвелла за ворот и крепко, требовательно целует, пока зал под и над ними, полный света и глаз, шумит, рассаживаясь.

Джейкоб не знает, чего ожидал от спектакля. Точно не целого корабля в продольном сечении, не хлещущей откуда-то с потолка воды, не рухнувшей и зависшей над первыми рядами мачты, от которой зрители бросаются врассыпную − и только некоторые несмело возвращаются обратно. Действа так много, что не уследить, и даже с ладонью Максвелла, лежащей на его колене, с редкими рассеянными поглаживаниями большим пальцем Джейкоб поглощен с головой − настолько, что не сразу понимает, как знакомо выглядит история. Он, может, и не особо слушал рассказы отца про отрубание пальцев в Иерусалиме и запутанные итальянские похождения, но байки про Эда Кенуэя были хотя бы веселыми. В перерыве он спрашивает, знает ли Максвелл эти легенды, и он знает, конечно же, он знает:

− Представить только, его особняк на площади королевы Анны! Уверен, ирония была осознанная и умышленная!

Они соглашаются, посмеиваясь, что дом этот − зрелище так себе и что для пирата нет конца более разочаровывающего, чем остепениться и осесть с семьей на суше, но Джейкоб мрачно думает, машинально проверив наруч и не найдя его, что от Братства не деться никуда, и пусть они не произносят слова «ассасин», он не удивится, если Максвелл в курсе и об этом, − а может, и о нем самом тоже.

Джейкоб не говорит, что хочет уйти, он не хочет, вовсе нет; в темноте, под грохот пушек − ненастоящих, как ни странно, − Максвелл сам наклоняется к его уху и освобождает спасительным «идем». Джейкоб пытается:

− Вот так посреди? Не досмотрев?

− Еще успеется, дорогой мой.

Они уходят, но не вниз по лестнице, а вверх, где почти под самой крышей Максвелл отпирает дверь собственным ключом, и сомневающееся осознание шагает вместе с Джейкобом в комнату. Всюду карминовый и угольно-черный, окна завешены, стол у камина завален книгами и исписанной бумагой, в распахнутом шкафу костюмы и пара так и не снятых с вешалок небрежно брошена на постели. Он выхватывает более мелкие детали, оглядываясь на Максвелла: перевязь с револьвером на спинке стула, пустая птичья клетка в углу, наброски недокрашенных декораций за ней, пачка корабельных схем, россыпь брошей для платков на подоконнике возле маленького зеркала и бритвы. Джейкоб неверяще склоняет голову набок.

− Нееет...?

Максвелл улыбается и широко раскидывает руки, обводя свою берлогу, и Джейкоб не знает, усмехнуться ему нелепости открытия или растерянно хлопать ртом.

− Ты...? − Он показывает туда, где осталась сцена: − И это тоже? Ты сам написал?

− Истинно так, дорогой мой, − лицо у Максвелла сияет. − Более того! − он подхватывает запечатанную бутылку и пару бокалов. − Я был так вдохновлен, что переделал старые наброски, и они обратились презамечательной комедией! За неимением возможности писать с безусловно выдающегося оригинала, − он протягивает Джейкобу вино, − я позволил себе наделить героя горячностью и удалью, которые в последние месяцы мне посчастливилось наблюдать лично.

Джейкоб тихонько фыркает, закрываясь бокалом, и пораженно падает на диван со сползшим покрывалом. Он, конечно, всякое воображал себе о Максвелле Роте, прекрасно понимая, что с криминальным миром у него отношения еще более тесные, чем хотя бы у того же Неда, − но театр? И не то чтобы это важно, а то, сколько десятков раз Джейкоб проходил мимо «Альгамбры»; сколько раз взбирался вдоль темных окон; и как отмахивался, когда Грин рассказывал, что строил ее какой-то там индус?

Максвелл расхаживает перед ним, откровенничая о том, как собирается поставить пьесу по мотивам той резни на Флит-Стрит, которую Джейкоб почти неделю распутывал для Скотленд-Ярда, как чудесно впишется в местный антураж мрачная лондонская подворотня и как можно будет пустить настоящую кровь.

− Сложновато будет уговорить актеров... − отшучивается Джейкоб. Он понимает вдруг, что Максвелл предельно серьезен.

− Актеров? О нет, актеры останутся на постоянных ролях, эта труппа исключительно талантлива!

И в момент, когда он полностью завладевает вниманием Джейкоба, он говорит, что нет способа удобнее избавляться от неугодных Блайтеров, а в следующий − что это, тем не менее, досадная трата человеческих ресурсов, коль скоро до недавних пор он лично тренировал их генералов для Кроуфорда Старрика, потому что Кроуфорд Старрик был так любезен презентовать ему этот во всех отношениях чудесный мюзик-холл.

Джейкоб чувствует, как на секунду у него останавливается сердце. Он едва разлепляет губы, чтобы спросить, шутка ли это. И когда Максвелл отвечает, и когда рассказывает, и когда объясняет, Джейкоб холодеет, словно ему пустили пулю в лоб и скинули в Темзу. Лучше бы ему пустили пулю в лоб и скинули в Темзу. Кто угодно, только не Максвелл. Не Максвелл. Не Максвелл.

− Почему... почему ты не сказал раньше...? − он с трудом ворочает слова.

− Должен признаться, планы тогда несколько поменялись.

− ...Планы? − он думает, может, в том единственном глотке, который он сделал, был опиум, или яд, или что-то, отчего мир вокруг него и внутри него вдруг начал рушиться. − Всё это... было спланировано? Ты знал, что я...

Поэтому он нашел его. Поэтому приходил.

− Ты был на слуху в кругах Старрика, дорогой мой, и, боюсь, не на самом лучшем счету, однако, перефразируя древнее индийское измышление, враг моего врага − мой друг, и я был более чем заинтригован.

− Тем, как используешь меня? Ты меня испытывал? Всё это время у Топ... − он осекается, захлестнутый внезапным пониманием. Детали сходятся с неумолимым щелчком затвора. − Тот Блайтер... и до него? Черт возьми... Это ты − ты их прислал.

Максвелл разводит руками.

− О, всего лишь маленькая шалость, не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.

− Они убить меня пытались!

− Но, − Максвелл поднимает указательный палец, отсекая паузу, − им не удалось. На то и был расчет!

Расчет... Он догадывается теперь, почему Блайтеры сторонятся «Альгамбры». Они напуганы. И он напуган тоже; ужас так силен, что не дает ему подняться. Он смотрит на Максвелла снизу вверх, как будто видит впервые. Может, так оно в действительности и есть.

− А потом, ты рассчитывал, я тебе полгорода вырежу? Голову Старрика принесу?! Буду выполнять всё, что ты прикажешь?

Максвелл шагает к нему, и Джейкоб вскакивает, перемахнув подлокотник, и отшатывается, назад, еще, дальше.

− Я надеялся, − в голосе у Максвелла раскаты не отдаленного грома, но в одночасье обрушившейся бури, − на взаимовыгодный союз, Джейкоб.

− И я должен верить тебе?! Всё это время...! − он беспомощно сжимает и разжимает кулаки. − Всё это время ты знал и ты молчал! И ты говоришь это − сейчас?! И всё ради чего, ради этого ублюдка?!

Максвелл Рот перед ним прямой как струна, щурится одним глазом, и у ног его кровавая лужа из брошенного бокала.

− Нет, Джейкоб. Ради тебя.

Джейкоб мотает головой, медленно пятится, пока не проваливается в поддавшуюся спине дверь, а затем прыгает через три ступеньки, лишь бы поскорее убраться отсюда − куда угодно еще. Но в этом городе ему больше некуда идти, поэтому он тяжело нагоняет Берту по крышам, где с каждой трубы и склада на него щерятся одни и те же клятые буквы. Ему хочется выть, сломать кому-нибудь шею, заснуть и, может, никогда больше не просыпаться, или хорошенько приложится виском, чтобы напрочь отшибло память. Поток мыслей попросту невыносим. Джейкоб оглушен. Он срывает со стены и швыряет об пол доску с этими их благородными ассасинскими расследованиями, от которых кому-то однажды должно стать лучше, и когда Иви вбегает на шум, в кулаке у нее кукри.

− Джейкоб?! Ты что это делаешь? Поосторожнее нельзя?

− Да какой смысл в этой твоей осторожности?! Какой в _этом_ смысл?? − он наподдает разлетающимся листам и прыгающим по доскам кнопкам с мгновенно спутавшимися нитками. − Старрику принадлежит всё! _Все!_ Он захапал себе каждого, даже мы − «Старрик-Старрик-Старрик», один только Старрик целыми днями, как будто что-то изменит пара отбитых фабрик, как будто он не построит десять новых, как будто тамплиерам не плевать!

Он падает на кушетку, спихнув подушки, бессильный и злой, краем глаза видит, как Иви крадучись подходит.

− Смысл в том, что, когда мы доберемся до него...

− Да? − Джейкоб вскидывается. − И что, что тогда? Что останется, _кто_ , когда мы наконец до него доберемся? А?

− Джейкоб, в самом деле, что на тебя...

Он дергается от осторожно легшей на плечо ладони.

− Не трогай меня!

Иви смотрит на него, наверное, как на сумасшедшего, − потому что он и есть, − что-то растерянно ищет в его лице, затем рука ее медленно опускается, губы сжимаются в нить, и, выдавив «пожалуйста, не разнеси вагон», она уходит в хвост поезда, даже почти не хлопнув дверью. Почти.

Джейкоб сидит в одиночестве так долго, пока стук, скрежет и стенания поезда не сливаются, гипнотизируя, в один равномерный шум. Он рывком наклоняется подобрать и скомкать залитый темным пятном портрет Эттэуэй, − чернильницу он перевернул, двинув локтем, а Грини потом мельтешил и извинялся, решив, что сам ее задел, − и, проследив, как бумага отскакивает от стены и закатывается под комод, упирается взглядом в перечеркнутое лицо доктора Элиотсона.

История ходит по кругу, дыша себе же в спину, всё повторяется, ровно как с... Но Максвелл ведь помог им. И Максвелл не лгал ему; его искренность взрывная и прямолинейная, как состав без тормозов, под крышу забитый динамитом, но − честная. И Максвелл никогда ни о чем не просил. И Максвелл ни в чем не отказывал ему. Не считая того раза, когда... Джейкоб упирается локтями в колени и закрывает пылающее лицо руками, стыд, растерянность, злость ворочаются под кожей; он чувствует себя преданным и в равной степени − полным кретином. Это ведь Максвелл. Это же Максвелл, _Максвелл_ , черт возьми _._ Он ощупью лезет во внутренний карман, подцепляет за кольца и вытаскивает наружу медный кастет: потребность убедиться, что гравировка по-прежнему там, практически невыносима.

Слабо светает, когда он пересекает границу Стрэнда и Сити, пешком − и не один. Грач тащится за ним от самой Берты, может, даже сошел вместе с ним, и не особо скрывается, потому что уверен, что Джейкобу не до него. Джейкоб поворачивают на юг, к Вестминстеру, раздраженно выискивая переулок поудобнее, чтобы бросить дымовую шашку и улизнуть поверху, и, когда видит подходящий прямо впереди, из другого на Грача вываливает пара Блайтеров. Наплевать. Пусть хоть переубивают друг друга, какая разница, а когда они закончат, он будет уже далеко. Однако он всё ж таки замедляется, затем останавливается совсем. Клятый дьявол... пропади они пропадом − все эти банды, стороны, заведенные порядки; это должно было быть весело, хоть на толику, а не так, не висеть на душе мертвым грузом!

Джейкоб разворачивается на каблуках и кричит на полквартала:

− _Oi_ , придурки! Привет от мистера Рота! Он как раз актеров новых набирает!

Действует это еще быстрее, чем дротик с ядом: Блайтеров буквально сдувает. Джейкоб прихватывает трость на поясе так, чтобы Грач видел.

− Тебя тоже касается. Проваливай, пока я улицу не перешел!

В «Альгамбру» он врывается, высадив одну из дверей главного входа и отпихнув портье с его невнятным «мы еще закрыты, сэр».

− Уже открыты. Не благодари.

Шагает прямиком в зал, вдоль рядов партера, рябящих в глазах, к слабо подсвеченной сцене с покосившимися руинами того, что еще часов шесть назад было фрегатом. Корабль выглядит так, как будто угодил в шторм, на скалы и лесопилку одновременно, снасти порваны, переборки выбиты, мачты валяются отдельно, весь пол усыпан щепками и обломками древесины. Джейкоб пролезает мимо, в закулисье, где, похоже, готовились знатно отметить премьеру, но грянула чума и выкосила всех разом, оставив накрытый стол почти нетронутым. Он спрашивает пустоту или, скорее, себя самого, что здесь, черт возьми, случилось, и оборачивается на сухо оброненное:

− Вы, полагаю.

У сказавшего это под сдвинутым на глаза котелком вид такой, словно он заранее устал на сотню-две лет вперед. Джейкоб требует:

− Мне нужен Максвелл.

− Что ж, это обнадеживает.

В томительном напряжении он ждет, присев на край стола и вперившись в вырванный с куском палубы, разрубленный на части штурвал. Он выжат, сбит с толка, всё еще сомневается, но испытывает какое-то перекрученное удовлетворение, видя последствия чужой, так похожей на его собственную, ярости. Если бы всё это − да на ринг, Максвелл Рот молил бы у него пощады.

− Джейкоб!

Его почти подбрасывает. Максвелл всклокочен, и скулы у него как будто стали еще острее, и рукава закатаны кое-как, наспех. Он на глазах светлеет лицом, торопливо огибая стол, между ними вновь считанные дюймы, и пахнет от него смолой и − нелепо − стружкой. У Джейкоба пальцы зудят дотронуться; он терпит.

− Разве... − Джейкоб говорит тихо, и Максвелл прищуривается на звук его голоса. − ...было так чертовски сложно... «Я Максвелл Рот; я работал на Старрика, но теперь хочу увидеть, как он сгорит к чертям собачьим»?

Что-то вспыхивает в его зрачках, но он молчит, молчит достаточно, чтобы Джейкоб вздрогнул, когда, наконец, он отодвигается на полшага и произносит, чуть склонившись:

− Максвелл Рот − к твоим услугам, дорогой Джейкоб. Я имел несчастье водить тесное сотрудничество с Кроуфордом Старриком, о чем бесконечно сожалею; однако теперь, − он распрямляется, и Джейкоб с усилием сглатывает, − я желаю лишь одного: чтобы ты, Джейкоб Фрай, помог мне уничтожить всё, во что он верит. Что скажешь?

Максвелл встречает его на полпути, в порыве отчаянном и едва ли так уж далеком от помешательства, сминает его рот, его самого, наваливается, шумно сметая всё, что есть у Джейкоба за спиной: тяжелый подсвечник с грохотом скатывается на пол, и Джейкобу плевать, даже если скатерть полыхнет прямо под ним. Он больно ударяется затылком, так же больно Максвелл терзает его, и звуки, которые задушенно поднимаются в его горле, не находя выхода, − это обрывки имени, стоны и отчасти, может, не пролившиеся, постыдные рыдания. Джейкоб не отпускает Максвелла дальше, чем требуется, чтобы просунуть между ними руки, вытащить ремни из пряжек, сдернуть его за бедра к самому краю. Позади у Максвелла − убранный занавес, поднятые к потолку декорации, изуродованный корабль и слепо, молча, фантомно наблюдающий огромный пустой зал «Альгамбры». Джейкоб тянет Максвелла к себе за шею, пока они не соприкасаются лбами и не остается ничего, кроме устремленных на него одного цепких глаз.

Где-то в лесах под потолком − дыра, от которой маятником ходит туда-сюда мешок с песком и петли канатов. Джейкоб, лениво подтянув штаны, заправляется. Он лежит − буквально − в эпицентре хаоса; под рукой у него поломанные свечи, дорогое столовое серебро и опрокинутое в блюдо с фруктами игристое вино, откуда, пошарив наобум, он вылавливает и бездумно отправляет в рот ананасные дольки. Максвелл − неподалеку, устроился, закинув длинные ноги на стол, и на периферии зрения маячит подергивающийся носок его ботинка. Из них обоих как будто душу вытрясли − они сами же. В «Альгамбре» очень тихо. Джейкоб переваливается на локоть и, наконец, садится; Максвелл наблюдает за ним почти выжидающе, поэтому он говорит почти уверенно:

− Идешь со мной. Сейчас.

− Куда, дорогой мой? − тон у Максвелла до необычайности кроткий.

− Ты прекрасно знаешь, куда.

Джейкоб беззлобно пинает его наклонившийся стул, но Максвелл балансирует, едва покачнувшись, и только задумчиво улыбается.

− Это будет... занятно.

− Это будет трагедия.

Мюзик-холл они покидают через задний ход, шагают прямо в светлый утренний Стрэнд, − всё как будто наоборот, с ног на голову, − щурятся на скупое солнце; Джейкоб, приблизившись почти вплотную, за цепочку вылавливает у Максвелла из жилета часы, чтобы свериться, затем оба не сговариваясь поворачивают к Сен-Панкрасу. Он запоздало думает, что где-то на полу «Альгамбры» осталась валяться трость сестры, но на это нет времени: до прибытия Берты всего четверть часа.

**Author's Note:**

> **Эпиграф:**
> 
> «Теперь, дорогуша, это лишь вопрос времени,  
> Так что пристегнись, потому что скоро ты станешь моим подельником в преступлениях!»
> 
> * «Висельники» − это неверный перевод «Blighters» (верный: неприятные люди, неудачники, паршивцы), поэтому тут они просто Блайтеры  
> * Вопреки почему-то устоявшемуся в фандоме мнению, на груди у Джейкоба вытатуирован ястреб, а не ворон .\/.  
> * Исторический факт: настоящие «Альгамбра» и первый Клуб эксцентриков располагались на одной площади; здесь, сами понимаете, историей пришлось немножко покривить  
> * Гигантский нарвал, про которого говорят в Клубе, это «Наутилус» капитана Немо. Нетоштобыэтобыловажно, но...


End file.
